


In dust and darkness [ON HIATUS]

by Indigoblau



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Drama, Earthquakes, First time tagging, Gen, I'm no native english speaker, Injury, Karasuno Family, My First Fanfic, actually a lot of drama, but mostly he is salty as always, daichi is my hero, even tsukki can be nice sometimes, idk where this is going, idk why this is so much drama, my poor babys suffer, so have mercy, takeda is mentioned, they are so great, ukai is there too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigoblau/pseuds/Indigoblau
Summary: When a really grave earthquake hits Torono Town, most of the citizens thankfully were evacuated.All but 12 high schoolers who are locked in at an buried gym.How will the Karasuno Team deal with this situation and what will happen to them if they had to survive for a bit longer because of prevented clearing work?-Basically just the Karasuno boys dealing with themselfs after they got buried in the gym,and poor Sugawara trying to prevent Tsukishima and Hinata from killing each other right away.





	In dust and darkness [ON HIATUS]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeenaMorloch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeenaMorloch/gifts).



> THERE WONT BE ANY UPDATE ANY TIME SOON, IM SORRY.  
> BUT I WILL FINISH IT, I ABSOLUTELY PROMISE
> 
> Hello there!  
> This is my first fanfiction ever (well, thats not quite true since I already wrote another,  
> but it's kinda special case with it so it doesn't count) and I'm really curious if there's anyone who'd like to read my writing.  
> I'm no native english speaker! So please have mercy on my poor swiss-soul and please don't try to kill yourself because of my stupid errors in language.  
> You're absolutely welcome to point out my mistake, so I can correct them and learn.  
> Also, since this is my first fic, I hope there will be no ooc or the likes.  
> It's something completely different to writing your own story, since there all the characters and even the world itself follows your rules  
> and you can make whatever the hell you like.
> 
> Writing a fanfiction means to borrow an entire universe from someone else, and to learn all of their rules and habits.  
> For example, I'd spent a long time on making notes about who uses which honorific for which other character.  
> It's with no actual end and by the time I realised this, I already had fallen crazy haha.  
> So, if there are ooc-moments for any of the characters let me know!  
> I'll try to fix it right away.
> 
> Also, I can't promise how often I will update, since I'm a lazy ass and a very slow writer.  
> But I absolutely promise to you, that this fic will end and that there won't be a long time with no update if I can help it.  
> Oh, and if there's something wrong with the paragraphs or if it is yukki to read lemme kown. I'll figure out something for ya!
> 
> Yeah.. thats pretty much it for now.  
> Have fun reading <3
> 
> (Dedicated to my beloved Weena, and you, my precious fellow Haikyuu-Fanatics. <3)

„Gather 'round“, Ukai called out to the boys scattered in the gym around him. They just finished their training and some last balls were brought to the equipment room on the head-side of the hall.

The boys excitedly chatted with one another, telling the other about the amazing spikes they’d hit or the close saves they’d managed to do.  
„Oy, don't lemme grow old over here“, Ukai called out to them again, tapping his finger on the outside of his arms while they were crossed over hi chest.  
„But, Coach Ukai, you ARE already old, nothin' much gonna happen there“, one of the boys, a short, orange-haired one dressed in a white T-Shirt and black shorts, blurted out,  
instantly clapping his hands over his mouth, hoping, his coach didn’t heard him. “Hinata, dumbass, don’t open your mouth if nothing good comes from it”. This came from a raven-haired, significantly larger boy.  
Along with his words, he hit the back of the head from his teammate. “Ouch, Kageyama!”  
There was a chuckle of laughter, coming from a very tall, blond guy, already standing next to Ukai. “So better not open it at all, heh”, he smirked, earning a giggle from his friend beside him, a slightly shorter boy with a lot of freckles.  
“So mean, Tsukishima!”  Hinata cried and pointed out his finger to the blonde, “not everyone’s like you, just grunting and mumbling to yourself at the back of the field, ya know!”  
“Don’t talk like this to Tsukki!”, the one with freckles clipped into the conversation. “Yamaguchi, shut up”, Tsukishima said, already bored from this, in his opinion, pointless dialogue.  
“Sorry, Tsukki”, Yamaguchi rubbed the back of his head, smiling to this friend.  
Just as Hinata was about to say some more to the two tall boys in front of him, a thunder-like, pissed voice came from behind him. “Shut up and listen to Coach Ukai, you chatterboxes!”  
All of the troublemaker instantly closed their mouths and looked, in Hinata’s case a bit timid now, to the owner of the voice, the dark-haired captain of their team, Daichi.  
“Thank you, Sawamura”, Ukai said, looking to the gathered group in front of him.  
“As you already know, this gym will be shut down for the next three days, due to maintenance work. So no training for this time!”  
This brought a lot of upset voices and shouts of disappointment with it, especially a short boy in the front row – almost as short as Hinata, blurted out in disbelief:  
“Three days without training. THREE DAYS? Ukai-kun, in three days’ time my joints will be rusty like those of my late grandmother! Why can’t we just do our training outside or go to the fitness room from our school?”  
Ukai sighted, he already was prepared for words of resistance. “Nishinoya, I appreciate your will to do as much as possible for the club, but we have almost December, it’s absolutely to cold outside to train.  
And the fitness room is only available if someone from school is with you. An adult from school”, he added, to shut down the surely coming “buts” from the team.  
“But”, Noya raised his voice again, his bleached strand of hair, wet with sweat from the training earlier, falling into his face, “what if we put a suit on Asahi and tell them, he’s the new fitness room adviser? They’ll totally buy this!”  
Noya, now bouncing up and down with excitement over his great idea, proved his brilliant reflexes, as he managed to duck away under the hand of his captain, coming out of nowhere to scold him.  
“Noya-san, I...I don’t think this will work. And why does it have to be me anyway?” The broadest built of the twelve team members shoot a pleading glance to the libero standing in front of him.  
  
Even though Ukai grinned a little bit, thinking of how the Teams Ace with a suit and his absolute timid and shy attitude would look like, he said, with a tone that didn’t allow any contradiction: “It is just like this now.  
The gym will be shut down and there’ll be no training in here!” He then, all of a sudden, began to smile to the sour faces in front of him.  
“But!”, he said, creating a little silence afterwards to increase the tension, “but our beloved Takeda-Sensei somehow managed to get the permission to use the old, scrapped hall on the other side of the school ground!”  
A choir of excitement followed after this, and Hinata, showing off his impressive jumping skills, shouted: “But you said there will be no training, Coach!”  
“I only said there will be no training here! You are free to use the old gym in the meantime.”  
A little hell broke loose after this, Nishinoya and his friend Tanaka giving each other a high five, the three second-years Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita laughing at each other and showing some thumbs-up,  
even Daichi trading a look with his long-term best friend and Vice-Captain Sugawara Koushi. “Guys, GUYS, LISTEN TO ME!” Ukai tried to get through the mini celebration of the team.  
“Would you shut the fuck up an just listn’ to me, please!”, he then shouted, his voice growing louder with each syllable. “As you all know, there’s hardly any “Yes” with a “But”, and in our case, there are a few little “Buts” with a big weight.  
I have absolutely no idea how Takeda-Sensei managed to get the OK from our School, since the old gym is.. well, old and indeed a bit dangerous, it’s never been into maintenance since it’s been abandoned, which happened four years ago.  
As you know, all the gyms in use are closed for checking at the same time, so there are other clubs too which have the same problems as us; they’ve got nowhere to train in this three days.  
So the School agreed to let all of them use the old hall, which means, there’ll be strict time limits for each club.” Prepared for the annoyed groan from his team, he raised his hands to settle down any commotion probably coming.  
“Once again, BUT”, he said, looking around the boys, the tension from this up and downs in news clearly written on their faces, “again, our Takeda-Sensei managed to make a miracle happen and earned us the last spot in the evening.  
Meaning, you’ll have no limit since you are the last ones using the gym.” He shifted from one leg to the other, scratching his head as he spoke: “However, there are some more conditions set by the school.  
First, since its cold outside and the old sports hall has no workin’ radiator, there will be some insulation mats installed at the walls on the inside, to at least minimize the chance of you gettin’ a cold in there.  
Also, the mats will dim all of your noises to a close zero so no locals will be disturbed in the evening. To install these mats, the workers will need a few hours, so tomorrow you’ll have no morning practice.”  
  
As expected, again there was a commotion and the loud voice of Tanaka, an almost-bald Wing Spiker standing next to Nishinoya, came through to Ukai’s ears. “So, we only will have a few hours in the evening and no morning practise?”  
“Yeah, doesn’t it sound like heaven? Fewer time I have to spend with this two stupid spike-for-brains over there”, Tsukishima answered to Tanaka, waving his hands in the direction of Kageyama and Hinata.  
They both instantly opened their mouths to shoot back at the smirking blonde, but closed them just as fast as they’d opened as they saw the face of their captain, staring at them with a murderous look and his finger on his lips.  
“You sure can be loud ‘cause of nothin’”, Ukai sighted, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers.  
“Yeah, you’ll have to skip morning practice tomorrow and yeah, you’ll have to shorten your evening-routine to a few hours, but at least you get the chance to practice at all.  
And all thanks to Takeda-Sensei, who tried his best for you guys. So don’t forget to thank him properly when you see him next, got it?”  
An overall “Yes, Coach” was heard, and with Ukai waving his hands to the entrance of the gym, the boys started to get dismissed and go to the club room to chance their clothes.  
  
“Sawamura-kun, do you have a minute for me?” Ukai asked, reaching for Daichis shoulder. The captain told Sugawara and Asahi to go ahead. “Yes, Coach?”, Daichi turned around with a questioning face.  
“I won’t be able to accompany you tomorrow, our part-time worker called in sick today and he most likely will be sick tomorrow too. So, please lead your team through practice, okay?  
And I know, this is easier said than done, but I’m positive that you and Sugawara-kun ‘ll be able to handle this bunch of idiots, won’t you?”  
They both smiled a little at these words, knowing exactly how well “a bunch of idiots” fitted to the team. “And I know”, Ukai continued, ” I already told all of you that the other gym is really old,  
but I’d like to say to you as the captain to be extra careful around the staircase. There shouldn’t be any problems since the school didn’t give a warning about it, but just in case, I don’t want any of you near it.  
You can use the toilets on the ground floor to change clothes. Please don’t use the changing rooms on the first floor, okay?” “Okay coach, I’ll look out for the others”, Daichi said with a slight bow, already on his way back to the door.  
“One last thing, Sawamura-kun!” Ukai called out to him. “I said, that there’ll be insulation mats to dim the noise you make, but it also will dim the noises from outside, so you won’t hear the schools closing bell.  
So please make sure you have a clock with you to set an alarm, so you won’t be too late.”  
“Yes, I will do that. Thank you for your information”, Daichi said and turned around, this time completely, and jogged to the entrance of the gym, where Sugawara and Asahi were waiting for him.  
  
As they left the hall, they talked and laughed to each other, leaving Ukai the only one in the middle on the now empty court.  
He felt kind of nervous and he absolutely didn’t know why. It wasn’t because he left the really lively and demanding team to the poor Captain; he knew that the earnest and responsible Sawamura  
along with the caring and mindful Sugawara was capable of holding his teammates together. It was more of a really dense and vague feeling, that it wasn’t the best of all ideas to let them be on their own in this old hall.  
Ukai told to himself, that he would check in on the boys tomorrow evening if an opportunity to do so would arise.  
But there was no such opportunity, and at this moment, standing there in the big, empty hall, Ukai didn’t know how much he would’ve wished afterwards,  
he’d have had _created_ such an opportunity.

* * *

 

  
  
It was nearly half past six in the morning as Daichi woke up.   
He looked at the watch standing on his nightstand and groaned, he’d still have a little over an hour to sleep. Normally, he’d wake up and get ready to go to school on seven,  
but since there was no morning training today he was blessed with more sleep. Or he would have been blessed with it, if his body hadn’t decided to wake up NOW and be awake enough to not be able to drift back into sleep again.  
He stretched and yawned, sitting up on his bed and staring tiredly at his bedroom door. After a few minutes idling, he finally got up and walked to the bathroom next to his bedroom.  
Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain arising from his knee, and looking down he noticed, that he didn’t curved enough around the little commode standing in front of the bathroom door.  
Daichi cursed softly, rubbing his aching knee and shook his head, trying to get out the sleepy fog still lingering around his normally sharp senses. “Fucking hell”, he murmured to himself, giving the commode an angry look.  
What a great way to start his day, wasn’t it? In front of his Kouhais and out in public in general, Daichi always tried hard not to swear and show a nice attitude,  
but some of his closest friends like Suga and Asahi knew that he had one hell of a vocabulary when it came to curses. He reached the bathroom, trying to wake up a bit more by splashing water to his face and starting his morning routine.  
Still a bit sleepy, but now fully dressed and a little more aware of his surroundings, he got back to his room and started to pack his school bag. His books and notebooks were neatly piled up on his desk,  
none of them with even a scratch or a dog-ear.  
  
In contrast to his sometimes very impulsive and vulgar speaking, Daichi loved tidiness and he always was close a heart attack when he saw Sugas notebooks.  
Where Daichi was unexpectedly tidy, Suga was an unexpected mess. Not only half of his books were covered in scribbles – very bad scribbles – he too always forgot to bring the correct books and his homework.  
Should Suga ever come to school one day not even remembering his own name, Daichi wouldn’t be surprised in the slightest. So, both of the boys had their obvious and their hidden sides to them.  
And then there was Asahi.  
People who only saw him passing by often would mistake him for an grown man, a wild, punky grown man, as he had a large built and long, messy hair.  
But there wasn’t description fitting Asahi less than “wild, punky man”. In fact, he was a wuss. A big, hairy wuss and everyone knew.  
There was no such thing as a “hidden” side of him. Daichi chuckled to himself, as he thought of the many opportunity’s at the beginning of the High school, when Asahi have had received a lot of love confessions from various girls.  
But they all came to rethink their feelings for him when they stand in front of him and watching him as he tried hard not to cry because he didn’t know what to say.  
  
Still smiling to himself, Daichi continued packing his bag. Normally, he’ have done it the evening bevor, but yesterday Asahi had called and they talked until late in the evening,  
discussing Asahis fears about the upcoming training for their graduation ceremony. Daichi didn’t mind comforting his friend, even though Asahi tended to call a lot, but Daichi knew how big of a worry-wart his friend was,  
and it eased his own uncertainties about this big event too, if he was honest. The day of their graduation wasn’t something either of the Third Years liked to talk about. Not just meant it goodbye to the Team and all their friends in school,  
but it too, in Suga’s and Daichis case for the first time since middle school, meant to say goodbye to good friends the three of them had become over the last years.  
Asahi, not planning to go to college, hit the realisation that, if Suga and Daichi should end up at the same college, he’d be the only one “left out”, as he always called it.  
Even though both Suga and Daichi tried to explain to him that first it wasn’t really likely for them to end up at the same school again, and second even if so, they ‘d never forget Asahi and stop talking to him,  
it was still difficult for Asahi to take this in as the truth. And so he ended up calling the two of them a lot, even though their graduation was still more than six months into the future.


End file.
